Lee's Love
by GraLee95
Summary: Lee has his secret found out by the one he likes before the war and after the war that certain person finds out exactly how Lee feels. this is boy x boy if you don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Lee was different from the other boys in _**Konoha**_. He was born as a hermaphrodite and his parents had decided to leave the decision of his gender to him. When he turned sixteen his doctor told him that he had gotten a benign tumor on his male genitalia. The doctor told him that his best option to get rid of the cancer cells, was to completely remove the effected area. This news came to him after the Chunin exams, so he told the doctor that the operation should be done so that he can recover quickly.

Garra felt weird after not being able to kill Lee, so he decided to visit him at the hospital. He arrived just after Lee had woken up from his operation and his doctor was checking his vitals. As he got closer he heard Lee and the doctor talking, "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel really good, considering the fact that I just lost the part of me that makes me male." Lee says while laughing. Hearing Lee say that shocked Garra but it also made him listen closer. "Then I guess it's a good thing that you were born as a hermaphrodite, and that you have completely functional female reproductive organs." the doctor says, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Garra listening into the conversation. Lee then asked the doctor "Can you tell me, how to tell the person that just tried to kill me that I like him?"

"Well young man, it helps if that person is listening into this conversation." the doctor tells Lee and then says "You can come in young man, don't be scared!"

Garra walks into the room blushing and goes up to Lee's bedside. The doctor pats Garra on the shoulder and says "He needs his rest so don't keep him up forever and no sex 'til the stitches heal properly." the doctor then looks at Lee and says "I'll be back in a little bit to make sure u haven't torn your stitches, k?" Garra looked at Lee for about three minutes before he asked "May I see the stitches?" "Of course u can." Lee says and removes the blanket that covers his lower body. The stitches are in the shape of a cross but upside -down, Garra reached over and touched the wound. The wound tore open when he did this and right as this happened the head nurse walked in. "Get away from him!" the nurse yells at Garra and screams "**Guards!**" The doctor thankfully arrived at the same time as the security guards. The doctor got in the way of them and said "Stop, I gave the boy permission to be with him and I don't think that he meant to reopen the stitches." The head nurse just stares at him like he is crazy "But sir, this is the boy that damaged the patient's arm and leg. Why would you allow the boy to be here, after he did that to him?"

"I allowed it because the boys needed to talk about what happened between them. Plus I know some things about these boys, that you don't miss." the doctor says to the nurse.

"The young man also came to apologize, didn't you?" the doctor asks Garra.

"Doc, I was just about to leave anyway. So I'll come properly apologize when I can find some free time." Garra says to the doctor and then waves at Lee as he leaves the hospital.

Lee however wouldn't see Garra again until after the whole mess that the Akatsuki created and Lady Chiho had given her life to bring Garra back to life. Garra had been in the village for a whole week and he had been looking for Lee the entire time, because he wanted to talk to him. The reason that Garra found it so weird that he couldn't find Lee is that team Guy was on leave for two weeks so that they could recuperate. He decided to take a walk in the training grounds when he heard a loud crash come from them. He hid himself in some trees that weren't in Lee's hitting range and watched Lee for a while. Lee beat the hell out of the trees surrounding him for a few hours then finally collapses, so Garra moves in closer and hears Lee talking to himself.

"I'm such an idiot, he came here to see me but all I do is run away because I don't think that he'll accept how I feel about him." Lee mumbles then he grabs his own hair "AH! Why do I have to be in love with GARRA! He would most likely kill me if he found out. But I can't keep running from him with out letting him know why I run." He then sighs and starts to get up when sand binds him to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" says Garra huskily and walks out of the shadows.

"I just heard everything that you said and Lee I love you too. I've been trying to find you for a week so that I could tell you how I feel towards you."

Garra then senses movement in the trees surrounding them and he asks Lee "Do you now somewhere we can continue with out being interrupted?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because everyone that we are friends with are hiding in the trees." Garra says matter a factly.

"Oh! Well we can go to my new house that I bought at the beginning of the week." Lee whispers in Garra's ear.

They had been at Lee's place talking for a few hours when Lee noticed that it was time to have dinner. So he went into the kitchen and started cooking when Garra went to the bathroom. Thus when Garra came back to the living room he couldn't find Lee, so naturally he freaked out. This caused Lee to pope his head in and say "Stop freaking out I'm only in the kitchen making dinner." which does calm Garra down. It also makes him curious about what Lee does as he cooks. Watching Lee cook made Garra really horny, so he went up to Lee and pressed up against him. This caused his erection to press right into Lee's ass, which caused Lee to moan.

"I want you now" Garra says into Lee's ear. He flips Lee so that he is facing him and Garra then kisses Lee possessively, he also reaches into Lee's pants and puts a finger into Lee's pussy. "Lets go upstairs"

"But the food!" "The food will be fine, just turn off the stove."


	2. notice

**I am sorry that I haven't updated. I've had major writers block, I will try to get back to my stories at some time. So please give me some hints on what I can do to the story.**


End file.
